madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumor: Skipper
There is a very popular rumor among the fans of The Penguins of Madagascar ''saying that Skipper and Marlene are secretly in love with each other. The pairing of Skipper and Marlene is called Skilene, and though there hasn't been an episode where they fall in love, some hints on both sides that one has a secret crush on the other are seen in some episodes. Personality Clash The fact that Skipper is a paranoid, covert ops character while Marlene has a more level-headed personality makes some fans think this pairing is not likely to be real. However, some believe that people who are opposites are more likely to fall in love with one another; proof being the saying: "Opposites attract". Evidence Marlene's Hints *Haunted Habitat'' She sighed in relief when she saw Skipper over her after she woke up. That same episode, when they fell into the sewer, she saved him from drowning. Marlene showed a bout of bravery when she confronted the monster, likely to protect Skipper from "it". After they got out of the sewer, Marlene was a bit touched when Skipper said that he wanted to have Marlene with him when he goes into the sewers again. *''Two Feet High and Rising'' Marlene turned to the Penguins to see if they can cure Mort's foot fetish. When Skipper turned down the offer, Marlene described Skipper's good points to get him to change his mind. *''The Hidden'' Marlene was concerned about Skipper going into the reptile house to rescue Mort, saying "I do not think these are the kind of creatures you can reason with." Though Skipper said to leave this to him and the penguins, she tagged along anyway. *''Little Zoo Coupe'' She seemed a bit disappointed when Skipper wouldn't tell her what he and his friends were doing. *''Miss Understanding'' Marlene helps Skipper out during his "gender confusion", to her annoyance. She had high hopes that she could get to know him better, but those hopes were dashed when he finds out he's a boy after all. *''Huffin and Puffin'' Marlene protected him from Hans' blowdarts. Skipper's Hints *''Haunted Habitat'' After Skipper startled Marlene awake, he promptly calmed her down. When Marlene got him to shore and got any water out of his system, he looked at her dreamily, though this could be because he was dazed. He tagged along with her as they tried to find the monster. When Marlene goes to confront the "monster", he yelled "Marlene, what are you doing?!" in surprise. As soon as they got out, Skipper tells Kowalski that he wants Marlene with him when he's in the sewers. *''The Hidden'' He assured Marlene he could handle the mysterious visitors in the Reptile House. *''Two Feet High and Rising '' Though Skipper didn't want to help Mort at first, he changed his mind when Marlene describes his good points. Satisfied, he said "Guilty as charged" and accepted. *''Crown Fools'' After Marlene said that Skipper wasn't "Fun Day material", he said he could handle it and began bouncing on Julien's bounce house to prove her wrong. *''Otter Gone Wild'' When Marlene admited she was born in captivity, Skipper assured her there was nothing be afraid of outside the zoo, especially since the penguins would be with her her the whole time. Skipper orders a search for Marlene when she goes missing. When Skipper finds a feral Marlene with King Julien, he yelled "Ring-tail! Marlene!" in surprise. This may be because he saw this as cheating, but he may have later changed his mind. *''Miss Understanding'' Skipper turns to Marlene for help understanding what it's like to be a girl. *''Huffin and Puffin'' Skipper protected her from Kowalski, Private, and Rico; who were trying to get the jump on him. *''The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel'' Skipper said "Marlene!" when he saved her from a booby-trap and when she was being taken away from the rats which shows that he cares for her. Other Hints *The two held one another in fear in Haunted Habitat. *The beginning of Huffin and Puffin shows the two walking together. *Like most of the zoo animals, Marlene usually turns to the penguins for help. Side Notes *Skipper got married at the end of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. The fact that he is single in the TV series might imply that his marriage falls apart before he returns to the zoo. Maybe the plane crashes again and the doll "dies". *In Otter Gone Wild, a wild Marlene falls for Julien. *In Otter Things Have Happened, the penguins set Marlene up with Fred. *In The Falcon and the Snow Job, Skipper falls for Kitka the falcon. Fan Vids *You Tube - Vid #1 - "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" *You Tube - Vid #2 - "Accidentally In Love" *You Tube - Vid #3 - "A Perfect Match" *You Tube - Vid #4 - "Mr. Wonderful" *You Tube - Vid #5 - "I Will Survive" *You Tube - Vid #6 - "Girl Next Door" *You Tube - Vid #7 - "Hanging By A Moment" *You Tube - Vid #8 - "Today" *You Tube - Vid #9 - "Total Eclipse Of The Heart" *You Tube - Vid #10 - "Here comes the Rain Again" *You Tube search list Category:Miscellaneous